Chryslus Corvega
(pre-War) (post-War) (post-War) (post-War) (post-War) }} Chryslus Corvega was a brand of American automobiles and a marque division of Chryslus Motors company prior to the Great War that produced several commercial-use cars and construction equipment. Overview Corvega was the flagship brand of Chryslus Motors and one of the dominant forces on the automotive market after the resource crisis rendered combustion engines largely extinct. Using a brand name dating back as early as 2056,The Vault Dweller: "{110}{}{And where is your service department?}" Bob the pre-owned cars salesman: "{113}{}{Right over there, sir. dealer points to nothing.}" The Vault Dweller: "{115}{}{Where? There's nothing over there.}" Bob the pre-owned cars salesman: "{117}{}{What do you mean? They're working on a newly purchased '56 Corvega. An excellent buy, I might add.}" (DEALER.MSG) Chryslus relaunched the marque as a broad line of electric, fission, and fusion automobiles available in a variety of models. The price of an old model Corvega in 2077 was $199,999.99 - despite that, they remained extremely popular. However, despite their popularity, standards of manufacture seem to have deteriorated, with coupes manufactured in 2077 having a tendency to leak coolant.Red Rocket truck stop terminals; Red Rocket Terminal, Monday, October 18: "Monday, October 18 Coolant leak in one of those new 2077 Corvega coupes. Bubble-top. They don't make them like they used to." Corvega vehicles are commonly found throughout California, Nevada, Utah, Pittsburgh, the Columbia Commonwealth, and Massachusetts. Models Locations * Two stacked on a few cars around the Paradise Falls entrance * A few can be found inside of the Corvega factory * On display in the Chryslus Building lobby * In the Corvega assembly plant, one is on display by the front desk * One at Rayburn Point * One at Kawaketak Station Notes * Several four-door Corvegas can be found in the Tranquility Lane simulation in Fallout 3. Like the rest of the simulation, they appear as they did pre-war, without rust and with a complete paint job. * A four-door Corvega in pre-War condition can be found on the maintenance level of Mothership Zeta in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta, yet unlike the other pristine ones the windows are not transparent. * A model sedan Corvega can be found on a desk in Allistair Tenpenny's penthouse in Tenpenny Tower. However, it is unobtainable. * If the player character purchases the pre-War theme for the Tenpenny Tower suite, there is also a model sedan Corvega next to a model house sitting on a side table. * All of the intact Corvegas only have door handles on the driver side, with the ones on the passenger side missing. This is likely a simple developer oversight as the wrecked version does have door handles on the remaining passenger door. * Although many times ruined automobiles such as the Corvega are found with suitcases in the back, this does not make sense because the back was used to mount a nuclear reactor and therefore the car's storage space was most likely in the front, under the hood. * The original Corvega's acceleration from 0-60 MPH in 0.5 seconds with 800 HP seems implausible, but it's not impossible. To accelerate from 0-60 MPH in that time, either the car (with driver) would need to weigh under 1800 lbs, or a 2500+ lb car would need 1500-2000 HP. * However, accelerating from 0-60 in 0.5 seconds would produce around 5.5 g's, which could lead to blackouts if sustained for more than a few seconds. * This car is the largest and the lowest in the game series. * Before the bombs drop on Sanctuary Hills, there is a bright green one in a driveway. Then if you go there after the war, the driveway has no bump to go up it. This means that the car most likely bottomed out on it. * This car must have had a horrible turning radius due to its long wheelbase. The coupe also has this issue. * Some of these cars including other cars found around the wasteland are still intact. In Fallout 4, some cars still have an intact reactor and can be destroyed. This is distinguished by their little damaged paint job, all doors on the car. When the car is damaged a certain amount a small explosion can be heard and fire in the car, this shows as a warning that the car is about to explode. At low levels the Sole Survivor can be instantly killed by the explosion. Behind the scenes * The symbol on the hood of the four-door Corvega is the same as the one that can be found on several Chevrolet vehicles from the 1950s, including the 1957 "Bel Air." * The name Corvega is a portmanteau of two notorious Chevrolet car models: the Corvette and the Vega.The Corvette half of the name comes from the fact that the first model of Corvega seen in "Fallout" strongly resembles the first generation Corvette and the Corvette Mako Shark concept car. * Despite being produced by the Chryslus Corporation, a nod to the Chrysler Corporation, the Corvega is meant to be a Chevrolet car. The sedan model from Fallout 3 and Fallout 4 appears to resemble the General Motors Le Sabre, while the model from Fallout shares many design and styling features with both the first generation 1950's Chevrolet Corvette as well as the Corvette Mako Shark. ** Fallout 4 s rendition of the sedan is inspired by design cues from 1950's Lincoln and Edsel sedan models from the front fascia and resembles the Buick XP-300 from the sides and rear fascia. ** The coupe seen only in Fallout 4 strongly resembles the Desoto Adventurer II concept car. Gallery IntactCorvega.png|Four-door Corvega Fo1 Corvega Composite.png|Original Corvega in Fallout intro OriginalCorvega.png|Wrecked Original Corvega in Fallout and Fallout 2 OriginalCorvegaJunktown.png|Wrecked Original Corvega on the wall of Junktown in Fallout 2DoorCorvega.png|Wrecked two-door Corvega on the wall of Junktown in Fallout Fo3 Corvega Atomic V8.png|Wrecked Corvega in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas ChryslusAd2.png|Corvega "Driving Paradise" Atomic V8 billboard ChryslusAd1.png|Bubble-Top Corvega "Driving Paradise" billboard FO3 loading screen02.jpg CorvegaMZ.png|Intact four-door Corvega in mothership Zeta in the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta FO3-4DoorCorvega.png|Wrecked four-door Corvega in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas Corvega_TL.jpg|Virtual four-door Corvega in Tranquility Lane in Fallout 3 Corvega_Tenpenny.jpg|Miniature four-door Corvega on Allistair Tenpenny's desk in Fallout 3 CorvegaCA1.jpg|Corvega concept art used for billboards in-game, by Adam Adamowicz CorvegaCA2.jpg Corvega CA1.jpg Corvega CA2.jpg Corvega CA3.jpg Corvega CA4.jpg Corvega CA5.jpg Fo4 Corvega Wanderer trailer.png|A pre-War Corvega from Fallout 4 s The Wanderer trailer FO4_Corvega_Front.png|Frontal view of a wrecked Corvega in Fallout 4 FO4 Corvega Loading Screen.jpg|Corvega, Loading screen FO4_Art_Sedan.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 Fo-promo-sedan-a.jpg|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' Sedan model Fo-promo-sedan-b.jpg Fo-promo-sedan-c.jpg FWW_Corvega_sedan_color.png References Category:Fallout vehicles Category:Fallout 2 vehicles Category:Fallout 3 vehicles Category:Fallout: New Vegas vehicles Category:Fallout 4 vehicles Category:Fallout 76 vehicles fr:Corvega pl:Corvega ru:Корвега uk:Корвега